There Must Be An Angel
by tierneymacbeth
Summary: More than twenty years ago Millicent Carter met Abby Lockhart and took her back to meet that lovely young grandson of hers...Sweet fanfiction for Carbies.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well I don't own anything...which I did though! Hope you enjoy this first chapter the next one will follow shortly. Feedback is always welcomed**

* * *

Waiting. It was a word that Millicent Carter had not become accustomed to in her years. She lifted up one of her clasped hands and smoothed a loose strand of wispy hair which was well on its way to turning grey. Sitting perched on the end of an uncomfortable chair Millicent let her eyes wonder across the waiting room. Waiting room, somewhere Millicent hadn't been used to being in, after all her years of private immediate healthcare. She unfolded her legs and stood up promptly after seeing one of the nurses push through the doors. The nurse's worn out eyes fell presently on Millicent Carter then immediately called out a name which didn't sound familiar to Millicent's ears.

"Eric Wy-uh-Wyc," the nurse's hesitation over the long name was corrected by a small voice.

"Wyczenski, its Wyczenski," Millicent followed the sound of the voice and was surprised to see two children she had failed to notice in the forty-five minutes she had been perched on the seat. The older of the two jumped down from the seats and awkwardly lifted the little boy who didn't look more than four into her arms. She fussed over him when he started to whimper at being woken up from his sleeping demure. Millicent was taken aback by the apparent maturity of the young girl, who looked, she thought, about eight. Her small soft brown eyes glanced up at the nurse who was ushering the two children through to a private curtain.

"I think he has the flu, his temperature has been high the last few days," Millicent was also taken aback by the fact that an eight year-old could diagnose someone's condition. She thoughtfully lent back in her chair and watched through the glass as the nurse took a cranky Eric out of the girl's arms. She assumed they were brother and sister as their similar features confirmed this. The girl had long brown hair which rested lightly on her shoulders in small waves. The boy's similar colour of hair was in a desperate need of a trim as it lay thickly on top of his head. Millicent was out of ear-shot but through lip-reading she noted the fact that the nurse had asked where there parents were. The question prompted a shrug from the girl's slight shoulders.

"Mrs Carter," The loud apprehensive voice echoed through the waiting room causing Millicent to jump off her chair. She smoothed out her suit and smiled pleasantly at the doctor. Walking with a slight limp, as it was due to abad ankle strainshe was here in the hospital; Millicent followed the doctor through into a special room. She still expected the best care, wherever she went.

After being treated Millicent had gathered her things and prescription as presented by the doctor and walked out the main doors into a brisk Chicago late afternoon. She had phoned her chauffer whilst in the hospital and knew she wouldn't have to wait long…after all waiting was not something she was accustomed to. What met her outside was the two children she had watched so closely and their nurse. The lady who looked as if she was in her late thirties was bent down to the level of the girl.

"Abby are you sure your mother is on her way?" The nurse asked concerned. Abby nodded and grabbed a tighter hold of Eric's hand.

"Yeah she'll be here in a minute…you don't have to wait with us," Abby scuffed her sneakers along the icy pavement and forced a smile up at the nurse. The nurse stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest.

"I think I'll wait with you both until she arrives," The nurse's plan however was interrupted when an ambulance came blazing around the corner and into the bay. Two doctors ran out and yelled something at the nurse who was ordered to wheel in the gurney.

"Abby, stay here until she comes I'll be back out in a minute," the nurse's sentence was cut short by doctor's orders and they all disappeared into the hospital. Millicent watched as she saw Abby sigh in deeply and bend down to her little brother. She edged closer and watched as Abby zipped Eric's jacket up to his chin and pull a hood over his head.

"Yeah because she'll be here any minute," Abby muttered and grabbed hold of Eric's hand. The little boy was pulled along by his older sister as they disappeared around the corner.

"Wait!" Millicent heard the word before she'd even thought about saying it. She limped around the corner and saw a surprised Abby looking suspiciously at the lady. Eric was pulled closer to her body and a protective arm was placed on his shoulders. She approached the two children and saw Abby's lips chattering as her thin jacket was not battling well against the snowy conditions.

"Can I give you a lift?" Millicent knew that a strange lady offering a lift to children was inappropriate in any environment but something was propelling her to do so. Abby was slightly taken aback but shook her head and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Millicent stood alongside the two children and rested a hand on her hip.

"It's okay really," Abby ushered Eric away from her and they carried on along the street. Millicent opened her mouth to speak again when her limo pulled up and a chauffeur jumped out of the front. Eric's big eyes followed the limo and he gaped in amazement.

"My name's Millicent," she smiled and cautiously approached them once again.

"I'm Eric," the little boy pronounced his name carefully; however it was hard to hear through his stuffed nose and scratchy voice.

"It's nice to meet you Eric," Millicent looked at the reluctant little girl who was eyeing her up cautiously. The chauffer was stood patiently to her left with the door open.

"I won't bite," she promised and edged towards the door tilting her head. Eric looked up at his sister and tugged on her jacket.

"Please Abby," Abby puffed out her lips, defeated and walked towards the open door with Eric on her heel.

"Thank you," she half-smiled at the chauffer remembering her manners. Millicent smiled at her successful attempt and whispered into the chauffeur's ear.

"She's a stubborn little thing," her statement prompted a smile from the man's dishevelled complexion. He waited until they were all in and then closed the door and returned to his drivers seat.

* * *

**AN: I love feedback or suggestions...Carter will be appearing in the next chapters!**


	2. First Introduction

**AN: this chapter is dedicated to Craig...I miss you!**

**

* * *

**

"So where are you both living Abby?" Millicent's tone was slightly less simple, to a tone she would use when speaking to an eight year old as she knew this eight year old was different. Abby scrunched her nose and puffed her lips out indicating she was trying to think.

"Its uh- 23-23 Crescent Street…I think," Millicent raised her eyebrows and let a small smile spread across her face. Eric was in total awe of the luxurious limo and was on his knees looking out the window.

"Look Abby, they can't see me," he mischievously waved to a passing car and laughed when they didn't notice him. Abby glanced over and shuffled across in her seat, she pulled her brother down from his almost standing position making him sit properly.

"Were you born here in Chicago?" Millicent asked curiously. Her question was answered quickly with a short and blunt no from both children.

"We're from Minnesota; we've only been staying in Chicago for a few months," Abby tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gazed down at the limo floor. Millicent looked at her pained expression and noted that she hadn't seen this girl smile yet. It saddened her to think that as she was so used to smiling children, her grandson John always had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Do you like Chicago?" Millicent knew she was persisting but something about these children captured her interest. Perhaps Abby felt she was under interrogation and the question was answered with a simple shrug of the shoulders. The slow halt to a stop indicated that they had arrived at their destination. Abby slipped down from the seats and helped Eric down and onto the pavement. Millicent followed suit and took in their surroundings. A smallish house with a red door and the number 23 plastered across it lay in front of them. It looked dark and deserted something which also caught Abby's attention. She hesitated at the limo door and glanced up at Millicent.

"Thanks very much for the ride," Abby took hold of Eric's hand and approached the tattered gate which was falling off its hinges. She carefully looked over her shoulder and saw Millicent wasn't making a desperate attempt to leave. Sighing in deeply Abby crossed her fingers behind her back praying there were spare keys under the flowerpot as it looked like her mum wasn't in. She stood on her tiptoes and rummaged around. Nothing. Abby pondered on what to do, she had often been in this situation before…in Minnesota where they were friendly with the neighbours, but in this strange and new city she felt deflated. The word failure sprung to mind and Abby gazed down at her little brother who was waiting patiently.

"Is there nobody home?" Millicent pushed open the gate and winced slightly at the rusty high pitched noise it made when scraping along the ground.

"Maggie and Alan must be out, I think they'll be back soon," Abby wrapped her arm around Eric who had started to shiver uncontrollably. Millicent raised her eyebrows and asked who Alan was.

"It's my mum's boyfriend he's from Chicago," Abby quietly said trying to control her own desire to shiver. Millicent nodded her head slowly.

"Listen why don't you both come back to my house, you can call your mother as soon as we get there," Millicent paused and looked at Abby apprehensively. The small girl was avoiding her stare and looking in the other direction. She knew that her stubborn nature was willing her on to say no, but the ill patient resting on her arm was also needing warmth.

"I don't live too far away, and you can meet my grandson. He must be the about the same age as you". Abby shrugged and nodded slowly, for the first time Millicent swore she almost saw a smile spread across her face. She thanked her and pulled Eric back along towards the warmth beckoning them from the limo. A yawn emerged from his mouth and he didn't seem to be aware of the fact that they weren't going home. Once inside the limo, Eric's eyes began to close and he was fighting back the desire to fall sound asleep. He curled up and rested his head on Abby's lap. She sighed and whispered something into his ear, shaking him slightly to make him sit up. Millicent watched the scene from her seat just adjacent to where they were sitting.

"I can't carry him when he's sleeping, he's too heavy," Abby looked up and quietly explained her actions. Millicent smoothed her hair out and then rested her hand back on the seat. Abby pouted and gazed out the window watching as the sunlight was slowly disappearing and turning into night. It didn't take long and when they pulled up Abby crinkled her forehead in confusion. She shuffled down from her seat and gently prodded Eric on his ribs. He was however out to the world and refused to wake up.

"Eric come on, wake up," Abby bent down and whispered loudly in his ear.

"It's ok Abby, James will carry him inside," as soon as Millicent finished her sentence the chauffer opened the door and gently took the little boy into his arms. Abby watched on nervously and jumped down from the limo keeping her eyes firmly on the sleeping Eric. They all followed Millicent up the path and into the gigantic mansion which lay before their eyes. Abby tried not to gape as they entered the welcoming and lavish hall. James began climbing the huge staircase with a sleeping Eric still in his arms.

"Hey where are you going?" A bold question escaped from Abby's mouth. James turned around and stood up straight staring across at Millicent.

"Don't worry he's just taking your brother up to a spare bedroom," Millicent hobbled across and gently rested her arm around Abby's tiny shoulders. Abby puffed out her lips and edged out from under Millicent's arms; she was uncomfortable with someone being affectionate towards her. James bent his head forward at his boss and carried on upstairs. A few minutes passed and as Abby's stare lingered on the top of the stairs a small shadow appeared. Millicent also noticed this and a broad smile spread across her face.

"Ah that must be John, my grandson, John come down here," Millicent cupped her hand around her mouth allowing her voice to travel up the stairs. Abby watched as the shadow revealed a boy who looked around her age. He slowly and shyly made his way down the stairs. His large soft brown eyes wondered curiously over Abby and he pushed away some loose light brown hair away from his face. Abby shyly glanced down at her feet avoiding his stare. Millicent nodded her head prompting him to introduce himself to Abby.

"My name's John Trueman Carter," he said shyly. Abby stifled a laugh and looked up.

"I'm Abigail Marjorie Wyczenski," she said in a slight mockery tone. They shared a small smile and then looked back down at their feet.

* * *

**AN: Please review kind readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks everyone for the review so far! Keep reading...**

**

* * *

**

Millicent clasped her hands proudly in front of her and gazed adoringly down at John, "John why don't you take Abby upstairs to the playroom and show her all your things? I need to contact their mother,"

"Is there a function being held here tonight, I saw that they were setting up out front?" John asked. Millicent groaned and gently rested one of her hands across her forehead. She whispered something under her breath which both children missed. Just as she opened her mouth to speak again two women rushed through the doors dressed head to foot in a traditional maid uniform.

"Mrs Carter, the flowers for this evening they are different from what you ordered," one of them said slightly flustered and out of breath. Millicent rested her hand on the lady's back and gently pushed her through to another room. Just as she was out of sight, her voice reached John and a bewildered Abby.

"John take Abby upstairs please I'll be up in a minute," John boyishly grinned in Abby's direction and started climbing the stairs.Abby sheepishlysmoothed out her crumpled jacket feeling like she was a tramp who had mistakenly wondered into Buckingham Palace. She silently followed him up the enormous staircase and into a room which was designed especially for a young person's toy room. They stood at opposite ends of the room, neither of them knowing what to say next. John broke the silence.

"Look," he stated proudly pointing to an enormous map of the world; Abby shoved her arms behind her back and gazed up to where his finger was pointing.

"It's a map of the world," he said knowingly.

"I know," Abby retorted quickly, she was slightly annoyed that he had questioned her intelligence. John edged closer to the wall nearly tripping on an abandoned train set. His eyes were focused on a certain section of the map and he exchanged a quick glance with Abby.

"If I could live anywhere, I would live there," Abby moved away from the door and looked to where he was pointing.

"Africa?" She asked. John nodded and kept his eyes firmly on the continent. Abby sighed down at her feet making it obvious that she did not agree with his choice.

"Where would you live?" John stepped closer to Abby and tilted his head. She looked up at the boy who was a couple of inches taller than her slight frame and then glanced up at the map. After a couple minutes of careful consideration Abby stood on her tiptoes and pointed at the wall just next to the map. Carter followed her outstretched arm and crinkled his forehead in confusion.

"You're not even pointing at the map," Abby let a small smile slip and nodded her head.

"I know!" She giggled for a moment and then returned her arm back to her side. "I would be away from everyone you see," she giggled again. John returned her light laugh even though he was confused by her choice.

"But you would be so lonely," he added, Abby stopped laughing and looked down at the floor nodding her head slightly.

"Yeah I know, suppose it would get a little lonely," she looked around the room, secretly jealous of all his toys. Abby imagined how happy Eric would be if he had at least half of that one toy box laying untouched in the corner of the room. That reminded her.

"Where's my brother?" she asked. John looked past her and pointed to a dark room opposite.

"He's sleeping in there, you can go see him if you want," he looked down at her his big brown eyes looking sweetly concerned. Abby slipped past him and peered into the room. Eric was snoring quietly, reminding everyone that he had a bad cold and a stuffy noise. She could see his outline and once satisfied returned back through to the toy room. Carter was standing awkwardly beside a large toy box wondering how to entertain his grandmother's guest.

"How do you know Gamma?" he asked.

"Who?" Abby's question came out a little ruder then she had expected causing John to blush at his feet.

"My grandmother," he said quietly. Abby nodded her head now understanding and placed herself on a rocking chair next to the gigantic windows. She shrugged her shoulders and began to rock rhythmically.

"Do you want to play something?" John changed the subject and watched as Abby's eyes wondered over all the toys.

"What do you like to play?" John persisted once again awkwardly avoiding the echoing silence. "Barbie's?" he cheekily insinuated with a little twinkle in his eye. Abby puffed her lips and stood up with her arms folded boldly across her chest.

"I've never known a boy to play with Barbie's," she retaliated, "you're a bit of a girl aren't you?" John's face dropped and he stamped his foot.

"I don't even have any Barbie's!" He suddenly yelled at the top of his voice. Abby looked taken aback by his sudden outburst, she unfolded his arms and rested one of them on her hip.

"Well neither do I!" they stood face on glaring stubbornly at each other until the small argument was gradually forgotten. Abby shrugged.

"Sometimes we play doctors and nurses, I make Eric the patient and I get to be the doctor," Abby suggested letting both her arms drop to her side. John's face lit up and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah let's make your brother the patient," he suggested glancing through to the other room.

"You can't disturb him, he's sleeping!" Abby argued showing her protective nature over Eric. John looked around the room and suddenly bent down on his knees bringing out a huge box of teddy bears. He pulled out a couple and laid them on the floor. Then he went into another box and grabbed two toy stethoscopes and pretend bandages.

"Shall I be the doctor and you be the nurse?" John asked as he handed Abby one of the stethoscopes. Abby dropped down on her knees next to John.

"How come you get to be the doctor?" John shrugged his shoulders causing Abby to sigh, "Ok I'll be a nurse for a little while and then I get to be a doctor ok?" she said reasoning with him. John nodded his head.

"NEE-NAW-NEE-NAW-NEE-NAW-NEE-NAW-NEE-NAW," John cupped his hands around his mouth and made a loud siren noise deafening Abby. He grabbed one of the teddy bears and wrapped a bandage around his right arm.

"I'm Dr John, you're going to be ok," John said out loud, Abby looked up disapprovingly.

"No wait, you're not Dr John. You'd be Dr Carter besides Carter sounds better than John," John looked up and nodded his head.

"Ok I'm Dr Carter, what seems to be the problem nurse Wyc-Wy…nurse Abby?" Abby rubbed her hand across her mouth as if she was deep in thought.

"He seems to have broken his arm Dr Carter is there anything we can do to save him?" John mimicked Abby's actions by rubbing his own hand across his chin. Both children suddenly lay down on their stomachs with their stethoscopes prodding around in different places.

"I can't hear a pulse," John whispered gravely into Abby's ear.

"We can't give up," Abby jolted up and placed her hands together. She put them across the bear's stomach and started to push down.

"Give him some air Carter," Abby grabbed John's shoulder and pushed him gently in the direction of the bear's mouth. John looked confused at Abby as he didn't know what giving air meant. She rolled her eyes and lay back down on her stomach pretending to blow air into the bear's sown mouth. After a few minutes of repeating her actions John lent back down and moved the stethoscope around the bear's chest.

"We have a pulse!" he said, a triumphant grin emerging across his youthful face. Abby lent back and wiped her brow pretending to be exhausted.

"How did you know what to do?" John asked in awe

"My mum watches a lot of daytime TV" Abby replied with a modest shrug and a small knowing smile.

"Hello you two what have you been up to?" Both children turned to see the presence of Millicent Carter standing in the doorway

* * *


End file.
